Dreaming Whith The Soldier Side
by Guezeluss
Summary: Katsuki al ser primerizo en la vida de un hombre asalariado, es consciente de la monotonía que sería el resto de su vida. Sin embargo, eso le venía importando una mierda; porque muy a su manera, lo único que necesitaba era aquella estabilidad que había añorado al lado de Izuku. Por desgracia, eso no podía ser posible. AU
1. Prefacio

**Aclaraciones y/o advertencias:** Universo no canónico, posible OoC, posible contenido violento o no apto para cierta audiencia. Historia inspirada en las canciones "Dreaming" y "Soldier Side" de System Of A Down. Los personajes no me pertenecen.  
 **Extensión:** Long-fic (indefinido)

* * *

 **DREAMING WITH THE SOLDIER SIDE  
**

* * *

 **Prefacio**

 **E** l golpeteo de la cerámica contra el vidrio le hace recordar que está vivo; el humeante olor a cafeína lo mantiene en sus cinco sentidos, y el ver el sol asomarse desde su ventana cegándolo al primer vistazo lo hace mantenerse cuerdo.

Todo era perfecto. Demasiado para su gusto.

Sin moverse de su asiento, enciende el televisor que tiene frente suyo, centrándose desde el primer instante en la hora que marca el noticiero matutino; escucha la voz de la reportera, pero no entiende lo que está diciendo. Su café se está empezando a enfriar.

— ¿Estás bien, Kacchan?

Aquella voz le golpea a su realidad; otra vez estaba ido.

—Eh sí. Es sólo que no he podido dormir bien esta semana. —talla sus ojos, a manera de despertador. No le gustaba estar así. No le gustaba preocuparlo. — ¿Ya tienes listo el informe, o necesitas que te ayude en algo? —inquiere bebiéndose de tirón el café helado sobrante.

—Ya no tienes que preocuparte de nada. Dormí hasta las dos de la mañana, pero creo que valió la pena. —suelta una risilla al momento de tomar asiendo a un lado de Katsuki, sonriente en todo momento. —Dime, ¿era esto lo que querías?

Algo lo saca de su órbita, no entiende qué es pero se siente extraño.

— ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

— ¡Mira la hora que es! Si no salimos en cinco minutos nuestro jefe peludo nos volverá a regañar. Alístate pronto, te esperaré en la entrada. —Izuku toma de vuelta su saco, estaba un poco despeinado, pero no era nada que no podría arreglar en el camino.

Antes de volver a dejar a Katsuki solo, Izuku junta suavemente sus labios con los de su pareja, como queriendo despertar por completo al soñoliento Katsuki. Le revuelve los cabellos antes de irse sin decir una sola palabra. Y Bakugou empieza a oír un zumbido que le turba sus sentidos.

Cree que lo mejor es apagar el televisor. La compañía de Izuku lograba que se estabilizara bastante; aunque únicamente fuera en el trayecto a su trabajo, ya que cuando andaban ocupados con tantos deberes que les encargaban, les resultaba complicado siquiera hablarse en el transcurso de un día laboral cualquiera. Pero estaba bien así.

Estaba bien con sólo sentir la calidez de Izuku cuando estrechaba su mano con la contraria en los fríos días de invierno. Estaba bien con poder compartir su hora del almuerzo junto a su amado. Estaba bien con pasar noches en vela sólo para cumplir con las exigencias de su jefe-roedor; así se vieran las repercusiones al día siguiente con enormes bolsas adornando sus pálidos rostros.

Estaba conforme con la sencillez de su vida; siempre y cuando estuviera Midoriya Izuku ahí, para él.

* * *

 **Notas finales:** ¡Muchas gracias por leer! El próximo capitulo no tardará demasiado; y mientras tanto, si adivinan lo que vendrá después se ganan un dulce ;)

 ** _-Guezeluss_**


	2. Dream Hell

**Dream Hell**

" _ **E**_ _l Extremo Oriente en los últimos años había logrado un progreso tan extraordinario e increíble en su materia IA que, su rivalidad con Occidente estaba empezando a quedar obsoleta. Su crecimiento exponencial estaba poniendo en la orilla de un precipicio a las grandes potencias del Este […] llegado a un punto, la carrera armamentista se volvió un suceso inevitable._

 _Y con ello, el estallido de una de las guerras globales más devastadoras de los últimos 200 años._

 _[…] No siempre fue así; el incesante olor a tierra mezclado con sangre y putrefacción no siempre le llenó las fosas nasales las 24 horas del día. Tenía una vida, una que valoraba demasiado como para estar ahora en un lugar así. Pero lo único que le causaba más rabia que eso era la impotencia que le causaba el no poder hacer nada al respecto; jamás en su vida se había sentido como un maldito animal al que pudieran humillar y someter a placer._

 _Maldecía al asqueroso sistema que lo había mandado a ese infierno; un infierno al que sabía que pertenecía, y al cual solamente debía estar él. No sólo se trataba de amigos cercanos a los cuales apreciaba muchísimo, no. En algún momento se dio cuenta que habían personas que sencillamente no pertenecían a ese infierno. Como lo era ese chico que conocía de toda la vida; siempre vislumbrándolo desde las sombras, siempre con él sin importar las estupideces que hiciera, siempre queriéndolo incondicionalmente._

 _Cuando fue consciente de la pronta conclusión de aquel infierno, con la sangre, vísceras y cuerpos mutilados cubriendo toda la extensión del campo de batalla fue que, su mayor temor se tornaba en una realidad. […] Su movilidad se entorpecía entre tantos cuerpos e irregularidades en el suelo, pero aún si moría ahí no dejaría que se llevaran a esa única persona por la cual se forzaba a respirar._

 _Y lo vio. Moribundo, lleno de sangre hasta el cabello y, sin alguna señal que le indicara que seguía vivo._

 _Un chillido abrumador retumbaba en donde no había nadie más que él."_

* * *

Un hombre con los ojos de un pez muerto mantiene fija su vista a la nada lúgubre que le rodea, pestañea un par de veces antes de tallárselos con tosquedad, en busca de quitarse cualquier lagaña mañanera que siguiera persistente en sus ojos.

Con la fuerza de un brazo incorpora su torso hasta quedar en la orilla del colchón; con su diestra libre busca entre sus cosas aquella molesta prótesis que se obligaba a usar; no sin antes tentar lo que era un muñón, ahora recubierto de aleaciones para adaptarlo a su falso brazo. Como también lo era su pierna derecha, tan fría al tacto pero a la vez más funcional que su propio cuerpo; tanto, que en algún momento pensó en amputarse sus miembros sobrantes. No sabía realmente cuales extremidades eran el verdadero estorbo.

Con su mano izquierda pasa por encima de su espina dorsal, ya no tenía ese color durazno brilloso, ahora parecía una mezcla de rosado grisáceo por todo lo largo; hasta llegar a su nuca, la siente hueca pese a estar llena de aparatejos que sólo le provocaban dolores de cabeza. « _No puedo pasar una sola noche sin esa mierdecilla puesta.»_

Cada vez se sentía menos humano.

Su rutina mañanera no había cambiado demasiado desde hace más de dos años; simplemente despertaba y acomodaba sus prótesis en el lugar en el que iban, se vestía de acuerdo a lo que tocara ese día, comía lo que hubiera en el refrigerador, y antes de salir de aquella pocilga que llamaba hogar, iba a hacer la revisión diaria en el cuarto de lavado.

El cuarto de lavado era el sótano comunal en el que se supone usan los residentes del edificio para lavar la ropa; se suponía claro está, porque realmente nadie lo usaba ya que nada más habían electrodomésticos que eran donados, y todo lo donado nunca servía por alguna razón. Y tampoco es como si la gente que vive ahí se pudiera deshacer de cosas tan grandes como las lavadoras o secadoras acumuladas de hace años, no, a las zonas marginales no pasaban los recolectores de chatarra; y mientras no estorbara, poco les importaba que estuvieran acumulando polvo.

Justo por eso era el lugar ideal para mantenerlo aislado de toda la porquería a la que él se exponía.

Bakugou Katsuki era el único poseedor de las llaves para acceder al sótano, después de cambiarle él mismo la cerradura no había nadie que pudiera entrar ahí. Y como si no le fuera suficiente, no confiaba en poner toda la maquinaria a la vista así como así.

Al entrar no es más que un simple cuarto de lavado, con los electrodomésticos arrinconados a lo largo y ancho, llenos de polvo, y con una inmensa alfombra color vino opaco de costuras gruesas; en una esquina, se ve ligeramente arrugado y un poco desgastado; ahí es donde sabe que se encuentra la entrada, retira un poco de la alfombra y con su llave pasa a través de la madera, marcando así una línea recta que después inclina a su izquierda, revelando así por fin la verdadera entrada: un cuadrado de hierro lo suficientemente grande como para que sólo pudiera entrar alguien de su complexión o más delgado.

Desciende sosteniéndose de los tubos que servían de escalera, enciende los dos focos que tiene la habitación y siente respirar al encontrarse en un ambiente totalmente diferente. De un perchero pegado a la pared, toma su bata blanca que le llega hasta las rodillas, saca de uno de los bolsillos sus lentes para revisa el acondicionador verificando que no superara los 25°C para después, disponer a hacer el chequeo rutinario de cajón.

 _«Las conexiones están bien, los dispositivos funcionan como deberían hacerlo. No hay anomalías visibles.»_

Luego, venía el chequeo profundo. Katsuki pasea sus ojos por toda la extensión de la camilla en la que reposaba, siendo cables y tubos metálicos e intravenosos lo único que le cubría; porque Izuku a diferencia de él, poseía tecnología totalmente diferente a la suya, una que escondía bastante bien los recuerdos dolorosos, e inconscientemente las imágenes que perturbaban sus noches vuelven a aparecer en su cabeza, siendo de tal modo que la imagen del Izuku moribundo se mezcla ahora con su presente; su cuerpo tan perfectamente inmaculado no daba señal de que hubiera pasado por un trauma aún peor que el del mismo Bakugou Katsuki.

Finalmente, toma asiento en frente de la computadora que controla absolutamente todo del estado de Izuku.

 _«Ritmo cardiaco normal; temperatura corporal normal; suministro del suero cada cuatro horas normal; funcionamiento del sistema inmunitario normal; acoplamiento del organismo natural sobre el artificial… normal.»_

Katsuki deja de teclear. Suspira por lo bajo acomodando sus anteojos, para luego alejarse un poco del escritorio, como queriéndose estirar en su asiento y, alza la mirada soñolienta hasta el calendario que cuelga de su pared. _«21 de septiembre del 35… viernes»._ Bakugou da un imperceptible sobresalto en su lugar, abriendo por completo sus ojos dejando al descubierto sus notorias ojeras; con su mano izquierda se da un golpecito en la frente, apoyando ambos brazos sobre la mesa, exhausto. Lo había olvidado.

Los viernes debía ir al vertedero de chatarra.

Rápidamente deja todo como estaba antes de entrar; y antes de apagar las luces, susurra una dulce despedida cargada de dolor que, aún para Izuku fue imposible el oírla.

Bakugou al asegurar la última puerta, su ansiedad le exige revisar precavidamente sus alrededores; porque para él no era suficiente con que el sótano fuera poco visible en el edificio y que rara vez viera a alguien pasearse por ahí; no, Katsuki cuidaba hasta el más mínimo detalle, porque con que tuviera uno, un pequeñísimo error haría que todo lo que hizo en años se fuera al demonio. Y él no quería que pasara eso.

Bakugou Katsuki necesitaba continuar con eso; a estas alturas ni siquiera podía dar marcha atrás, y no es que tuviera algún sentimiento de arrepentimiento abrumándole la cabeza o algo parecido, era sólo… era sólo que a veces se sentía vacío, desganado, como si todo lo que estuviera haciendo no le viera fin alguno.

Ni el desagradable olor de las alcantarillas de los tugurios hacinados del norte de California es suficiente para distraerlo de su rumbo, de los debates internos que ya se estaban volviendo una costumbre en las mañanas y, continúa de ese modo hasta llegar a la parada del autobús.

En los pocos minutos que permanece de pie, ve pasar un par de ratas por el agua encharcada del pavimento; no le parece extraño, con tanto tiempo viviendo ahí ya se había acostumbrado a la miseria que le rodeaba todos los días: miles de personas que viven en las calles, suciedad por todos lados, animales transmisores de enfermedades, todo; y le venía dando igual.

Cuando asciende al autobús medianamente abollado y rayado; de imprevisto, un último pasajero sube. Se trata de un androide, a lo que Katsuki le llama por completo su atención ya que era rarísimo ver uno de esos por estos lados de la ciudad; prácticamente era imposible ver uno.

Bakugou disimula. No deseaba que ese androide se diera cuenta de que lo estaba observando, por precaución propia más que nada. Al cabo de un rato, el paisaje empieza a cambiar, ya no era gris y miserable, había cambiado a uno más colorido pero muchísimo más industrializado. _"Bienvenidos al Valle del Silicio",_ se leía al pie de la zona tecnológica más grande de los Estados Unidos.

Mucha gente había descendido hasta ese punto; pero él no, su destino quedaba más allá de lo que alcanzaba la civilización. Y, Katsuki al hallarse solo entre esas cuatro paredes metálicas es que, los recuerdos vuelven a golpearle su magullada consciencia.

 _Fue cuando tenía 25 años; cuando aún sabía lo que era tener una vida normal. Sucedió tan esporádicamente que ni tiempo le dio de despedirse de sus padres. Más bien a partir de que lo obligaron a participar en una masacre fue que jamás volvió a saber nada de todas las personas que quería._

Ahora, a sus 35 años recién cumplidos, debe cubrir las cicatrices de una guerra que le marcó tanto el cuerpo como la mente. Permanece con los ojos perdidos en el cambiante paisaje, inmóvil y con un molesto zumbido en los oídos; se le estaba volviendo una mala costumbre el hacer eso.

Cuando después de un largo rato empieza a reconocer las viejas fábricas de productos domésticos es que, se incorpora de su asiento para descender del autobús en una zona árida que le provoca escozor en la nariz; da un fuerte estornudo después de habérsele metido una gran cantidad de polvo que levantó el autobús luego de arrancar. Maldecía a la mayoría de los conductores del asqueroso transporte público.

Bakugou empieza a caminar; aún no había llegado a su destino, sino hasta después de pasar, o más bien rodear, por varias industrias que parecían estar abandonadas desde hace años. Odiaba que el depósito de chatarra estuviera así de escondido, no le hallaba el más mínimo sentido siendo que de todas maneras la basura que reciben es de absolutamente todas las malditas fábricas; desde las más miserables hasta las que se pavoneaban por mandarles buena basura.

Y no es que precisamente le agradara ser la escoria de la sociedad; su objetivo era bastante claro desde un inicio, y si así significara sobajarse y perder el poco orgullo que le quedaba, lo haría sin dudarlo. Después de todo debía permanecerse discreto en el país enemigo, y la mejor forma de conseguir materia prima más o menos decente sin llamar tanto la atención, era por supuesto, un vertedero de chatarra.

¿Por qué lo hacía? Sencillo, no confiaba lo suficiente en su propio gobierno como para dejarle por completo en sus manos la vida de Izuku. No, desde el aberrante primer día en el que pisó ese lugar no había hecho sino investigar acerca de absolutamente todo lo que pudiera darle una pronta resolución a su problema; no había día en el que no ansiara salir al fin de aquel infierno. Un infierno que él mismo se había provocado.

Los días en el depósito últimamente se estaban comenzando a tornar aburridos, repetitivos y cualquier otra cosa parecida. Había llegado a un punto en el que su investigación se había estancado por completo; desde hace meses que no notaba ningún avance y estaba empezando a creer que sólo perdía su valioso tiempo. A esas alturas, a lo único que valía la pena ir era para conseguir una fuente de ingresos más o menos estable; como lo era la venta de materiales reutilizables para las compañías de los alrededores.

Bakugou una vez dentro del vertedero de chatarra, entra a un pequeño almacén que se hallaba arrinconado en el área. De un alto casillero viejo y oxidado, saca de el su uniforme con varias manchitas que ya estaban impregnadas en la prenda; su utilidad era bastante, ya que la gran mayoría de los sistemas tenían mucho óxido y demás suciedades que le mancharían la ropa. También usaba anteojos, por lo difícil que llegaba a ser el discernir lo útil de lo desechable; principalmente obtenía aluminio, y hierro en menores cantidades, pero en lo que fijaba más su atención era en los filamentos de silicio y cobre de las viejas memorias RAM. Era por lo que más pagaban, pero es mucho más complicado de obtener.

Básicamente en eso se resumían esos días. Ya no le llegaban cosas lo suficientemente buenas como para llevárselas al cuarto de experimentación.

—Buen día, estimado _Mr. Brown,_ ¿aquí es a donde debo venir? —escucha una voz mecanizada cerca, muy cerca. Levanta su vista de la mesa de trabajo para encontrarse con un androide de alta gama, el androide… ¿acaso era el mismo que había visto en el autobús?

— ¿Con qué objeto? —trata de disimular su evidente asombro, al momento de acomodar sus anteojos. Ni siquiera cuando iba al _Centro de Reintegración Corporal_ veía una tecnología tan avanzada como la de aquel androide.

—Oh, verá. Hace unas semanas, mientras subía los escalones cargando el piano de mi señora, algo me hizo perder el equilibrio y caí hasta el final; al piano no le pasó nada, pero su peso hizo que se me abollara una parte de mí cuerpo. Obviamente mi señora me botó; no por lo que hice, sino por la abolladura. —deja al descubierto la zona hundida; ni siquiera sobresalía el agujero, sólo se veía como una pequeña zanja que fácilmente se camuflaba debido a su constitución. —Por esta razón estoy buscando un lugar que me repare, ¿usted puede hacerlo?

— ¿La abolladura es tu único defecto?

—Efectivamente.

 _«Los ricachones de aquí sí que son gente desperdiciada.»,_ Katsuki mantiene su expresión sorpresiva e inmutada. Sus anteojos caen magistralmente al caer en cuenta de que su respuesta se hallaba enfrente de sus ojos. — ¿Me permites revisarte? Tal vez encuentre algo de lo que no te hayas dado cuenta.

—Considero imposible eso, pero adelante.

El androide gira su cuerpo 90 grados hacia su derecha, dirigiéndose hacia una mesa medio metro más alta que las convencionales. Después, procede a colocarse en toda la extensión de la mesa sus cromadas extremidades. Bakugou viendo esto, abandona su zona de trabajo y, ya estando a unos pocos centímetros del robot, éste en automático deja al descubierto toda la tecnología que maneja su sistema operativo.

Katsuki controlando lo más humanamente posible sus expresiones faciales, examina muy superficialmente sus condiciones internas generales. Y para ser sincero, no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo; la tecnología que tenía ante sus ojos era tan avanzada que, sus miembros mecanizados parecían una vil calculadora de juguete a comparación de aquel androide.

—Ahora, ¿podrías abrir tu cabeza?

—Por supuesto. Sólo le ruego que tenga cuidado con mi _Tarjeta Madre,_ podría hacerse daño si la toca. —declara el androide con el mismo rostro inexpresivo y poco humanizado, al momento de separar su corteza de aleaciones que aparentaba ser platino, dejando relucir algo diez veces más impactante que lo que había en su torso.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? —retira su mano al oír la opacada voz del androide. Ajusta sus anteojos antes de continuar y, sudor frío comienza a resbalar por su sien.

—Eso es debido a que todos los androides del _Valle del Silicio_ tienen su sistema autónomo ahí; básicamente si no fuera por esa tarjeta ni siquiera podría moverme sin ayuda de un control externo, y por medidas de seguridad, no es tan fácil removerlo a diferencia de otras partes.

Los ojos de Bakugou Katsuki dejaron entrever una luminosidad desconocida aún para él. Parecía tan irreal; tan digno de ser uno de esos sueños producto del chip que lograba tranquilizar sus infernales noches. Simplemente no lo podía creer, su mismo cuerpo no lo podía creer; ninguna de sus extremidades articulaba movimiento alguno y por un momento siente menos pesadez en su cuerpo.

— ¿Le ocurre algo _Mr. Brown_? —el androide que, a pesar de no poder verlo directamente, sabía que el hombre adulto no estaba ejecutando su debida inspección.

—No, no es nada. Después de revisarte bien ya he comprobado que efectivamente te encuentras bien en todo aspecto. —el robot una vez escuchado esto, cierra cualquier abertura en su cuerpo de un momento a otro, incorporándose en un segundo en la mesa metálica. —Y en cuanto a tu abolladura, ¿podrías venir mañana para arreglarte? La herramienta que necesito para eso la dejé en casa. —debía de admitir que hasta para él esa era una excusa muy barata, pero cierta irónicamente.

—Comprendo. No se apure, lo esperaré aquí. Me mantendré en modo hibernación hasta su llegada. Que tenga un buen día. —después de esto, la tenue luz que emitía su cuerpo es apagada lentamente hasta quedarse "dormido".

Y la mente de Katsuki se vuelve una maraña de dudas y emociones.

* * *

La consciencia de Bakugou se hallaba perdida en una noche estrellada de una zona industrializada; parecía que las sorpresas nunca irían a terminar, supuso en el momento que despega sus ojos de la terracería para ver la luminosidad que destellaban las estrellas y la luna.

Se sentía extraño consigo mismo; no, esta sensación ya la conocía. Una sensación tan horrible que no experimentaba en años vuelve a apoderarse de él, y termina sucumbiendo ante la ansiedad. —Ya da la cara de una buena vez, pedazo de basura. —alza la voz aleatoriamente, deteniéndose en medio de una de las tantas fábricas abandonadas; conserva la calma cuando ve movimientos en la penumbra que no alcanzaba a iluminar la luna. Sus sentidos seguían funcionando igual de bien que antes, al menos.

—No tiene que ser tan soez, mi señor.

Se muestra ante Bakugou un hombre alto, más que él, con un sombrero de copa y una pluma amarilla; y una gabardina del mismo color cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo. Pero más importante que eso, estaba enmascarado; eso le puso los nervios de punta al no poder ver su maldito rostro. — ¿Quién demonios eres? —retrocede un poco por instinto.

—Usted no necesita saber quién soy yo. —inquiere el hombre quitándose su sombrero y dejándolo a la altura de su pecho. —Mis disculpas por mi atrevimiento _Mr. Kenneth Brown._

Los opacos ojos de Bakugou se abren sorpresivamente; hasta que baja ligeramente su vista y cae en cuenta de que seguía trayendo puesto su uniforme con ese maldito nombre falso bordado por encima de su corazón. —O tal vez debería llamarlo como _Katsuki Bakugou,_ ¿no? Después de todo ese es el nombre con el que nació, ¿o me equivoco?

Oír ese nombre, aquel nombre que había sepultado junto a esos recuerdos; un nombre que no había sido pronunciado desde hace cinco años vuelve, y arremete contra su pecho tal y como lo haría una bala calibre 50. Su brazo humano comienza a temblar; se sentía desubicado, como si todo lo que hubiera hecho no había sido más que una pérdida de tiempo. —Hey, bastardo, ¡¿Cómo demonios es que sabes eso?! —brama furioso, su mirada opacada había cambiado a una de completa hostilidad.

—Tampoco necesita saber eso. —suelta una risilla descarada por lo bajo. —Pero estoy seguro de que _esto_ será de su gran interés. —de su enorme gabardina, el hombre enmascarado extrae una pequeña caja azul celeste, con letras doradas grabadas en ella. — ¿Sabe qué es esto? Exacto, es su respuesta a todos sus problemas.

Bakugou baja un poco su guardia. — ¿De qué carajos estás hablando?

—Oh vamos, _Mr. Bakugou,_ si usted es el que mejor sabe de lo que estoy hablando. —exclama con cinismo, jugueteando con la pequeña caja de su diestra. — ¿O no era usted mismo el que tanto añoraba con conseguir algún dispositivo que le diera esa tan deseada autonomía al cuerpo de…? ¿Cómo era su nombre? ¡Izuku! Cierto.

La hostilidad de Katsuki iba incrementando exponencialmente a cada palabra que soltaba ese sujeto. Le estaba tocando las bolas, y mucho. Da un vistazo rápido a sus alrededores, verificando que no hubiera nadie, siendo una zona solitaria a tan altas horas de la noche no importaría que se volviera a manchar las manos de sangre, ¿verdad?

—Veo en sus ojos el instinto de un animal salvaje hambriento, ¿está pensando en matarme, no es así? No sería algo muy inteligente de su parte el hacer eso; ya no podría seguir manteniendo su perfil bajo como lo había hecho hasta ahora. Pero mire, hablemos como personas civilizadas, me presentaré, trabajo en _AI Corporation_ ; y digamos que su amigo es el candidato perfecto para la prueba de nuestro más reciente avance tecnológico. ¿Qué me dice?, ¿resulta muy conveniente, no?

— ¿Cómo me puedo asegurar de que esto no es trampa? —cuestiona, ahora un poco más tranquilo. No se debía dejar llevar por ser de una compañía bastante reconocida.

—Resulta ser muy versátil a la hora de manejarlo, ¡si tiene alguna desconfianza puede revisar su contenido incluso en una computadora!

Katsuki no contesta. Simplemente se da media vuelta en medio de la noche, comenzando a caminar, como si nada hubiese sucedido. —Estoy demasiado cansado para seguir perdiendo el tiempo de esta manera. —da un gran suspiro, ya a varios metros alejado. Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de lo que había hecho.

—Ven cuando quieras si cambias de parecer.

Bakugou escucha sus últimas palabras antes de perderlo de vista. Y era cierto, ya era tan tarde que ya no pasaría el autobús que lo llevaría a casa. Detestaba tener que caminar cuando ya tenía sueño.

Esta noche no olvidaría implantarse el chip antes de irse a dormir.


End file.
